VFK Fourth Annual Sandcastle Competition
VFK Fourth Annual Sandcastle Competition It's the height of summer, and the conditions are just right for shoveling, shaping and smoothing the perfect sandcastle! Rooms can be entered in the Sandcastle Competition anytime between Saturday, August 3rd at 6:30 P.M. Eastern Time (3:30 P.M. Pacific Time) and Saturday, August 10th, 2013 at 9:00 A.M. Pacific Time. And with so many sandcastle and beach items to choose from (not to mention the approaching 2013 Sandcastle Collection) your imagination will run wild! Also, based on some of the great input found on the Developer Blog, this year's sandcastle competition will include an additional category for entries that are not focused on sandcastle construction but just fun in the sun rooms, all about the expression of creativity and the development of themes, settings and ambience! So when you are building or judging make sure to consider the new category! Please make sure to read and follow all directions before submitting your entry. 1.To register for the contest, you need to go to the room you want to enter. Click on the "I" button for your room, and then click "enter contest." The competition entry form will be displayed. Then, just fill out the entry form to submit your room in the competition. Any furni in the room will be automatically stored. 2.You may enter one room per character. The deadline for entering is 9:00 A.M. Pacific Time (Noon Eastern Time), Saturday, August 10th, 2013. 3.In the Sandcastle Room Contest having others help you with your room is okay. (Only the owner of the room receives the awards.) 4.You may enter any type of room for the Sandcastle Competition. Including rides, as long as they do not exit the entry room. All teleporters must not exit to another room. 5.Rooms in the competition will be locked one hour before judging starts, and you will be unable to make any farther changes to your entry. 6.The final results will be in 2 categories, the first being the best sandcastles and the second being the most original and creative summer entries! The top 5 places in our Sandcastle Competition will receive: First Place * All New Gold Room Sandcastle Trophy (with contest inscription) * All New Gold Medal necklace (wearable) * Seaside Moonlit Room * Sandcastle Room Package * Sandcastle Room Contest Pin * 10,000 credits Second Place * All New Silver Room Sandcastle Trophy (with contest inscription) * All New Silver Medal necklace (wearable) * Seaside Moonlit Room * Sandcastle Room Package * Sandcastle Room Contest Pin * 5,000 credits Third Place * All New Bronze Room Sandcastle Trophy (with contest inscription) * All New Bronze Medal necklace (wearable) * Seaside Moonlit Room * Sandcastle Room Package * Sandcastle Room Contest Pin * 4,000 credits Fourth Place * Sandcastle Room Package * Sandcastle Room Contest Pin * 3,000 credits Fifth Place * Sandcastle Room Package * Sandcastle Room Contest Pin * 2,000 credits So don't wait! Start planning the ultimate sandcastle creation! Designers are the Best Judges! After much sand shaping, summer assembly and deliberation your entry is finally complete! Now it's time to show everyone what you've learned about designing and judge your fellow enthusiasts! All of the Competition Designers will have the chance to put their judging skills to the test this Saturday! That's right, those who have entered the VFK Fourth Annual Sandcastle Competition, will also have the chance to be a judge! On Saturday, August 17th, 2013 at 3:00 P.M. Pacific Time (6:00 P.M. Eastern Time), all you have to do to start judging, is to check under the Menu, and select the Judging option! When the judging is complete you will receive your special judging awards! How does the Judging work? You will be assigned a room to judge at random. You will not be assigned your own design to judge. The maximum number of rooms you can judge is limited to 50 rooms. Every time you complete the judging of 10 rooms, you will earn one of the special judging awards. After you enter a room to be judged, your judging/rating tool will activate after 30 seconds. In the final analysis, the ratings you give a room will be weighted based on how high your design is scored by other judges. If your design is getting all 10's, then your judging will be given more weight than if you were getting all 1's! Judging the Judges! That's right, judging the judges! The judges whose actual ratings are closest to the final scores of the assigned competition designs will receive the Best Sandcastle Judge Award! All judging must be completed by Monday, August 19th, 2013 at 3:00 P.M. Pacific Time (6:00 P.M. Eastern Time). Who will win the VFK Fourth Annual Sandcastle Competition? Only you can decide! Participation Prizes Judging Prizes